Team Magma's Little Girl
by PalkiaLover484
Summary: Team Magma are trying to rule the world with the help of a girl named Sarah but Team Aqua get in the way. Can Sarah stop Team Aqua and help Team Magma?
1. Chapter 1

In the region of Hoenn sat a Pokemon trainer named Sarah. She had lots of experience in battles. But, today she sat relaxing in her room. Maxie, leader of Team Magma called, "Sarah it's time for dinner!" "Ok I will be right there," she replied. She got out of bed and put on her uniform. She came out of the room and asked the team's admin, Tabitha to get her shiny Flareon some food. "Sure but remember Maxie wants you to spy on Team Aqua after dinner," Tabitha said.

After she was done eating she got up to go spy on Team Aqua. She went to their base and put on her disguise. Where is Archie, the leader, she wondered. She found Archie and he was talking to a grunt. She went to talk to them, hoping they would not recognize her. "Excuse me Archie, do you have time to talk? Do we have Kyogre yet?" Archie said, "no not yet why do you ask; are you just curious?" Sarah said, "ok bye." He thought, how odd. Just then, a grunt appeared and yelled, "sir, someone from Team Magma is spying on us!" Sarah was trying to leave the base but someone stopped her. She screamed, "get out of my way!" The grunt said, "are you from Team Magma?" She said, "No, why would you think that?

She thought, that was a close one, I almost got caught, time to get out of here. She made her way out of the base before anyone recognized her. She got back to the hideout and told Maxie what happened. "They don't have Kyogre yet." Maxie screamed, "Good that means I can be one step ahead of them, I will find Groudon and expand the land before they find Kyogre and expand the sea! Sarah, go spy on them again." She persisted, "no, I don't want to, I almost got caught last time!" Maxie demanded, "You will go back there, if you don't you're fired! Sarah sighed, "Ok ok I will go back." Maxie smiled, "Good and if you do get caught just use your Flareon to escape."

Sarah put her disguise back on and took her Flareon with her. When she got there everybody was gone. She looked for Archie and found him in a room with everyone saying, "I got word that someone from Team Magma is spying on us. We need to find and stop her." Sarah started getting afraid and wondered, what do I do? Sarah ran to the exit but it was blocked by someone. She didn't know what to do. Then she remembered she had her Flareon with her. Flareon use flamethrower! She got out safe and sound but she was afraid Maxie was going to get mad at her for not getting any more information on Team Aqua so she decided to run away. Sarah took off her disguise and put on her uniform. Maxie started worrying, "Where is she I hope she didn't got caught." Tabitha said, "Don't worry, Im sure she's fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah didn't know where to go so she just walked around hoping no one recognized her as a Team Magma member. She started getting scared when someone did recognized her. "Hey, you are a member of Team Magma, what are you doing here?" She cried, "No I am not!" The grunt asked, "why are you wearing their uniform?" She stuttered, " I'm...I'm...I'm just cosplaying as them." He said, "Ok but I have my eye on you. Ok bye." That was a close one, I got to be more careful. Maybe I should go back before I get caught. But what if Maxie is mad at me. I don't know what to do. Sarah was so scared she started crying.

All of a sudden a kind voice said, "hey, why are you crying?" She answered, "I'm scared, and don't know what to do." They said, "It's ok don't be scared, I will help you! By the way, my name is Ash, what's yours?" She smiled, " nice to meet you Ash, my name is Sarah! Will you really help me?" Ash asked, "Are you a member of Team Magma?" She frowned, "Yes, but I am too scared to go back." Then she explained everything that happened. Ash said, "Don't worry Sarah I will take you back." She was so happy, "thank you but I just hope Maxie isn't mad at me. Ok then let's go."

Sarah showed Ash where the base was. Wow this place is huge he thought! Sarah and Ash walked through the hallway and found Maxie's office. Sarah was too scared to open the door. So Ash opened it. They walked in and Sarah was so scared she started crying. Maxie yelled, "Sarah your are back! Are you ok? Don't scare me like that!" She said, "I thought you would be mad at me so I ran away." Maxie replied, " I'm not mad, I could never get mad at you! By the way who is this?" Sarah was so relieved, "His name is Ash and saw me crying so he had to help me." Maxie shouted, "Ash would you like to join Team Magma?" Ash was very appreciative but answered, " no thanks, as I am on a journey to become a Pokemon master. But if I change my mind you will be the first to know. Ok, I will have to go now it was nice meeting all of you." Ash left and Sarah was happy to be back, "Maxie Im sorry I ran away, I hope you understand. So what should I do now?" He said, "You should get some rest you had a long day." Sarah walked through the hallway to her room. She was so tired she fell asleep as soon as she got in bed. Meanwhile, in Maxie's office he was saying, " I'm so glad she's ok. I hope she never runs away again. Tabitha keep an eye on her, ok?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She was dreaming about dancing with a Groudon. Four hours later Sarah woke up and it was 2:00 am in the morning. Sarah wasn't tired anymore so she stayed up. What should I do I can't go back to sleep, I'm not tired she thought. So Sarah decided to go outside and walk for awhile. She tried not to wake anyone up. But she woke up Tabitha and didn't know it. What is she doing up so late at night, I should go spy on her he thought. Sarah made it outside. It's so nice out here. I wish it could stay like this forever. Just then, Tabitha asked, "what are you doing out here?" She said, "Oh, hi Tabitha Im sorry if I woke you up. I couldn't sleep so I came out here." Tabitha made Sarah think he was going back to bed but he wasn't, he had to make sure she was safe.

Sarah saw a shooting star and decided to make a wish. "I wish I had Groudon powers so I could help Maxie out," she whispered. Sarah started getting tired so she went to bed. The next morning she woke up feeling hot and dizzy. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to look in a mirror. She saw she had a Groudon tail and Groudon's markings all over her. She also had the Ω symbol on her hands. "WHAT," she screamed in fear! How did this happen to me? Sarah thought for a minute and realized her wish came true. I have to go show Maxie.

"MAXIE LOOK WHAT HAPPEN TO ME, " she yelled! Maxie couldn't believe his eyes. "Sarah you-you're a Groudon, but how?" She explained, " I wished on a shooting star last night and it came true." He said, "Well it looks like I don't need Groudon anymore since you seem to be half Groudon and half human." "I can help you expand the... " Sarah suddenly collapsed before finishing what she was saying. Maxie took Sarah to a hospital. "You will be ok I promise," he said. "Excuse me but you will have to wait in the waiting room," said the nurse. "Alright but please make sure she's fine," he cried. While waiting he got so bored so he called Tabitha to get him something to do. "Tabitha get my red bouncy ball it's in my office." Tabitha said, "Ok, but by the way where are you and Sarah?" Maxie explained, "we are at the hospital because Sarah collapsed and she's a Groudon." "What, a Groudon," shouted Tabitha! Ok I will be right there with your ball."

Tabitha rushed to the hospital. He gave Maxie the ball and asked about Sarah. "Thank you and I am not sure. She's been in there for six hours." After four hours of waiting the nurse came out, "Sarah will be fine, she just needs some rest and will be able to go home in two days." "Can we see her," asked Maxie. They entered her room. "Please don't wake her up she needs to sleep for a couple more hours," said the nurse. "Do you know why she's a Groudon," asked Tabitha. The nurse answered, "I have no idea but she was mumbling in her sleep something about Team Magma will rule the world."


	4. Chapter 4

Maxie and Tabitha decided to go back to the base and let Sarah get some sleep. After about a hour later Sarah woke up. Where am I, how did I get here? Sarah still felt hot and dizzy. I have to find Maxie. Sarah got out of the bed and went to find Maxie. She made it outside without any of the nurses seeing her. She saw someone standing outside of the hospital and asked them where Maxie was, "Excuse me do you know where Maxie is?" The person turned around and said, "Are you a Groudon?" "I think so because I have a Groudon tail and Groudon's markings all over me," she said. The strange person said, "Really, I can help you find Maxie, just follow me."

Sarah followed the person to a ship. Sarah wondered why Maxie would go on a ship since he hates water. I don't think Maxie would ever go onto a ship. The person said, "You can look and see because he is in there." Sarah said, "But Im so hot and dizzy I need to get some more sleep." "Come on kid just get in the ship," the person ordered then they started pushing Sarah on the ship. Sarah suddenly started glowing red and growing taller. The sun got even hotter and brighter. Sarah turned into a full sized Primal Groudon and started attacking the person with a earthquake attack. After about an hour later Sarah turned back to normal and then collapsed. The person was ok but she was surprised that Sarah could do that. How did she do that I have to tell Archie right away.

Sarah woke up and started running to go find Maxie. She made it to the base. "Tabitha where is Maxie," she yelled! "Sarah what are you doing here? You should be at the hospital," screamed Tabitha! Maxie came out of the base and said, "Sarah shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Sarah explained, "yes but I have to tell you about a dream I had." Maxie said, "Ok but after you tell us you are going back to the hospital." She began, "In the dream there was a Groudon but it was different from a regular Groudon, it was in it's Primal form . It made more land and everyone was happy. Well everyone on Team Magma was happy and that's all I can remember." Maxie smiled, "Now that you're done please go back to the hospital." Sarah went back to the hospital and was glad because she still felt a little dizzy. She got up in her bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the Team Aqua base, thier admin Shelly said "Archie sir, I'm sorry but she got away." He blew up, "WHAT how could she get away from you? I thought she was in the hospital" Archie yelled. "She was but she's a Groudon now," the person explained.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days had passed. "Sarah we're here to pick you up," Maxie said. "Yay! I can finally go home, but I'm still a Groudon. However, on the bright side that means I can help you expand the land!" Sarah, Maxie, and Tabitha walked outside of the hospital. They saw a Team Aqua grunt standing outside the hospital. "What are you doing here," Maxie shouted! "Who me, I'm just waiting," the grunt said. "Waiting for what," Sarah asked. The grunt took out sleeping powder and sprayed the three with it, they instantly fell asleep.

The grunt called Archie on a walky talky, "it worked they fell asleep!" Archie was overjoyed, "good now get Sarah and leave the other two." The grunt took Sarah to a ship. "When will she wake up," asked Archie. Sarah woke up confused. "What happened," Sarah asked. Archie smiled, "Well we had to put you to sleep so we can get you here and this time you can't escape from us. Bwahahahaha!" "You do know that I'm still a half Groudon which means I can easily escape," Sarah said. "You can't escape because we are on a ship that's in the middle of the ocean and I know you don't like water being half Groudon and all, " Archie explained. "Wh wh -WHAT, " Sarah yelled!

Meanwhile, Maxie and Tabitha woke up. "Where's Sarah," Maxie asked. "I think Team Aqua kidnapped her," Tabitha said. "Well, Team Aqua is in for a surprise when they find out how annoying she can be," Maxie said. Tabitha looked confused. Back at Team Aqua's ship, Sarah had an idea on how to escape. "I'm hungry, I want something to eat, get me something to eat now," Sarah yelled! "Fine, Shelly go get her some food so she will be quite, Archie said. Shelly got her some cheese soup. Hope you like soup because that's all your getting. Sarah ate the soup without question. "I'm tired," Sarah said. "But you just woke up not that long ago," Archie said. "My dad let's me sleep whenever I want," Sarah yelled! "Who is your dad," asked Shelly. "You don't know? Well it's pretty obvious who my dad is," Sarah said. Archie and Shelly both looked confused. "Tell us who your dad is," Archie ordered. "Fine my dad is... Maxie," Sarah said. "WHAT," shouted both Archie and Shelly! "So, thats why he always cares about you," Shelly said. Who knew that Maxie had a kid and she's right here in front of me, Archie thought .

"I want to see my dad, take me to my dad now," Sarah roared! "Be quite, your giving me a headache," Shelly yelled! Sarah started crying. "I want to go home," Sarah whimpered. "BE QUITE OR ELSE I WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT," Shelly shouted! Sarah stopped crying. "FINALLY you stopped crying," Shelly said. "I'm bored play with me," Sarah shouted! "I can't take it anymore just be quite and I won't hurt you," Shelly yelled! "What am I suppose to do then," Sarah asked? "I don't know, read a book or something," Shelly answered. Sarah picked up a chapter book and started reading.


	6. Chapter 6

"I will be right back don't try anything," Shelly said. "Ok but I make no promises," Sarah said. Shelly went to go see Archie. "Archie what are we going to do with her, she's so annoying." "Don't worry, Shelly, she's just trying to drive us nuts so we will let her go," Archie said. "Well, she's doing a good job ,she gave me a headache after only two hours of being here," Shelly said. "Well there's nothing I can do, she's Maxie's kid, remember," Archie asked?

Archie and Shelly heard some noise coming from out the door. What's going on out there," Archie screamed! "That kid is crazy she tried to escape," the grunt said. "Sarah do we have to bring out the sleeping powder again," Archie asked? "Fine, I'll be good, just don't use that stuff again it smells nasty," Sarah cried. "Anyways, what do you even want with me? I demand to know right now! Do you realize who I am? Do you remember who my dad is? When I grow up I'm going to be the leader of Team Magma and you will regret this! Shelly don't you dare look at me like that!" Shelly was getting scared. "I've been being so nice to you but I'm getting bored and I'm losing my patience. Do you realize I'm allowing you to keep me here? Allowing you, do you hear me!" Archie, replied "yes we can hear you loud and clear."

Sarah said, "I will let you keep me here just a while longer and then I want to go home. Your soup is disgusting! Whoever made it should be fired! Was it Shelly? I don't want to eat that again!" Shelly looked down at her shoes. Sarah continued, "and if you keep messing with me I will hypnotize you and make you tell me all your secrets! "Shelly whispered, "can she do that?" Archie was pretty sure she couldn't but was starting to doubt himself. Sarah said, "I will tell you what's going to happen. I'm getting tired so I will take a nap, when I wake up you will return me to land and you will not follow me do you understand?" Archie thought about it. "Be gone now, I'm taking a nap. The grunt, Shelly, and Archie left her screamed, "I want a comfortable pillow!" Shelly rolled her eyes. Sarah said, "for that I want your pillow, go get it from your bed now!" Shelly ran to get it but right when Shelly opened the cage to give her the pillow Sarah escaped the cage and she ran into Archie's office. She sat at his desk. Archie was becoming concerned. Sarah ordered him to tell the captain to turn the boat around and take her to land. Archie said, "you can't tell me what to do." Sarah yelled, "I'm telling you what to do!" Archie called the captain and told him to turn the boat around.


	7. Chapter 7

As the ship headed toward the land, things took a turn for the worse regarding Team Aqua. Sarah laughed, "so what I decided to do, is to put both of you in the cage and have the grunts report to me." (Really this was a joke, but Sarah wanted to see what they would do.) Archie said, "this is getting out of control; I'm the leader of Team Aqua and I say what goes on here." All of a sudden, Sarah growled so loudly that the ship and everything in it started falling off the shelves. Also, there was something high pitched in her growl that made Archie and Shelly cover their ears. Archie said, " we will do whatever you say, just don't growl like that again." "Okay, you're smarter than you look, now get into the cage!" Archie and Shelly crowded into the cage.

Finally, when the ship reached the land Sarah unlocked the cage. "Don't ever forget, I could have taken over Team Aqua today but I allowed you to keep your position. I want you to look the other way as I leave; you will be sorry if I catch you spying on Team Magma. She got off the ship and headed toward her base. When she arrived Tabitha was in shock and yelled, "I was so worried about you , we had no idea what to do!" Maxie smiled, I knew you could take care of yourself after all, you are cut from the same cloth as I. They hugged and Sarah said, "I'm starving and can eat anything except for cheese soup. Tabitha, can you pretty please make me macaroni," Sarah asked. Tabitha went to go make her macaroni. So, Sarah what happened with you and Team Aqua. Maxie asked. Sarah explained everything that happened. "Really you almost took over Team Aqua," Maxie said. Suddenly Sarah heard a loud noise. "We're back and this time we will catch you Sarah, " Archie said. "I told you not to follow me," Sarah yelled! "Quick, Shelly spray them with the sleep powder," Archie screamed! "Sarah run and go hide somewhere," Maxie yelled! Sarah ran as fast as possible. "Archie sir Sarah got away," Shelly said. "Go find her," Archie ordered.

Sarah ran into the city. She decided to take off her uniform and put on normal clothes so no one recognized her. She had to buy some first, she went into a store. "Welcome, may I help you," the employee said. "Yes I need gloves and a cape," Sarah said.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Archie and Shelly were looking for Sarah. "Where do you think she ran off to," Shelly asked? "I don't know but I'm scared because if she finds us first we're done for," Archie said. "Wait, Sarah hates water so that means we can use Crawdaunt to catch her," Shelly said. "Good thinking Shelly," Archie said. Sarah put on the gloves and cape to disguise herself so no one saw her tail and the markings on her hands. It was getting dark out so Sarah had to sleep outside for the night but she was worried if her dad and Tabitha were hurt. "Tomorrow I will find Team Aqua and teach them a lesson they'll never forget. But what about dad and Tabitha, I hope they are ok. Team Aqua better not hurt them or I will destroy their Team and then there will be no more Team Aqua just Team Magma," Sarah said to herself. She started falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Archie and Shelly were nearby but Sarah didn't know it and they didn't either. "We have to find her but I'm scared because it's dark and she could be anywhere," Shelly said. "Shhhhh look," Archie said. Archie and Shelly found Sarah sleeping on the ground. "She looks so cute sleeping, it's hard to believe she can hurt us," Shelly whispered. "We have to make sure she stays sleeping because if she wakes up she'll demolish us," Archie whispered. "How do we pick her up without waking her up, " Shelly asked? "We still have the sleeping powder and Crawdaunt remember," Archie questioned. "I'm still scared, I hope she doesn't wake up. Oh my goodness, we don't even have enough left," Shelly whimpered.

Archie and Shelly picked up Sarah and put her in a cage. The cage was made of steel so Sarah wouldn't be able to escape and it was large inside so there was plenty of room to walk around in it. Archie locked the cage and took it to a submarine that would go to a underwater base. "When do you think she'll wake up Shelly," Archie asked? "I don't know, she's been sleeping for five hours," Shelly answered.

Sarah started to wake up. "Where am I and how did I get here," Sarah asked? "So, you finally decide to wake up? You have been sleeping for five hours," Archie laughed. "I thought I told you to leave me alone," Sarah yelled! "Yes, but we can't leave you alone, because your half Groudon. We also want you because you're Maxie's daughter. Thanks for telling us that by the way, we would have never known. Bwahaha! Sarah, how about you quit Team Magma and join Team Aqua," Archie requested. "I WOULD NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS JOIN YOUR TEAM, NOW LET ME GO OR ELSE I WILL GROWL LOUDLY AGAIN," Sarah yelled! "I wouldn't do that if I were you. We are in an underwater base and if you growl loud like that you will break all the windows and you will drown," Archie said. "WHAT, I HATE WATER," Sarah yelled! "Looks like you have no choice but to join Team Aqua," Archie said.


	9. Chapter 9

"NO, I'M NOT GOING TO JOIN YOU," Sarah yelled! "How about if I gave you a special Pokemon," Archie said. "What Pokemon is it," Sarah asked? "Shelly go get her," Archie said. Shelly came back with a golden Pokemon in her alms. "It's a shiny poochyena she has a special ability called Rattled and she knows Play Rough, Sucker Punch, Yawn, and Ice Fang if you join, you can have her," Archie said. "She's so cute but I can't join because Maxie would be heartbroken if I did," Sarah said. "I will give you some time to think about it," Archie said. Archie and Shelly left the room. "Maybe I should join but dad will be devastated if I do," she said to herself.

"Wait, I know, I can pretend to join them. Then, I can get out of here and get the Poochyena. But what if I get caught? I'm just going to have to take that risk," Sarah thought. "Have you thought about it yet," Archie said. "Yes I decided to join you," Sarah said. "Good but before I unlock the cage can I trust you not to run away, trick me, or attack me," Archie asked? "Of course you can trust me. I was raised by Maxie not you," Sarah answered. "Alright but remember if you trick me I will use my Crawdaunt on you," Archie said. Archie let Sarah out of the cage. "Here's your Poochyena do you want to give her a nickname," Shelly asked? "Yes I will call her Fluffy," Sarah answered.

Sarah noticed Shelly looked a little scared. "You don't have to be scared of me, I'm not going to hurt you Shelly," Sarah said. "Ok I'm glad I can trust you," Shelly said. "Sarah let's get you out of that Team Magma uniform and put you in a Team Aqua uniform. "Fine, but it better not be ugly," Sarah said. "Go in the bathroom and put this on," Archie said. Sarah took the Aqua uniform and went into the bathroom. "I wish I didn't have to wear this, it's so ugly," Sarah thought. Sarah came out wearing the Team Aqua uniform. "You look so cute wearing that," Shelly said. "I think I look ridiculous wearing this," Sarah said. "Well too bad, you have to wear it. Also, you will call Shelly Commander," Archie said. "Fine, also can I get on land instead of being in this underwater base? It makes me feel uncomfortable," Sarah said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if I got you back on land, but you have to remember you are on Team Aqua now which means you're gonna help expand the sea," Archie said. "Yeah, I know but my whole life I hated water so it's hard for me to like it," Sarah yelled! "Why do you hate water so much anyway," Archie asked. "I don't want to talk about it," Sarah answered.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh come on you can tall us," Shelly said. "Fine, I will tell you. When I was born, my mom went to the beach with my dad and I. Mom decided to go swimming but there was a tidal wave. My dad tried to save her but he was too late. She drowned and my dad told me what happened to my mom when I was little and ever since then I hated water," Sarah explained. "That's so sad, I can see why you don't want to tall us," Shelly said. "How do I know you are not making this up," Archie said. "Because why else would I hate water so much and if you don't believe me just ask Maxie," Sarah said.

Archie took out his Pokenav and called Maxie. "What do you want Archie," Maxie asked? "I have you daughter and she joined my Team and told me what happened to her mom. I want to know if it's true," Archie said. "SHE DID WHAT

?! I TOLD HER NOT TO TALK TO ANYONE! WHY DID SHE JOIN YOUR TEAM? CAN I TALK TO HER," Maxie yelled!

Archie gave Sarah the Pokenav but Sarah didn't really want to talk to him because he was mad. "Hi dad," Sarah said. "Sarah did you really join Team Aqua," Maxie asked. "Of course not," Sarah answered. "Good, I want you to keep up the act so we can get more information on Team Aqua. Why did you tell them about what happened with your mom," Maxie asked? "I had no choice, they'll gonna find out sooner or later. Oh and dad they gave me a shiny Poochyena, she has a really cool ability and awesome attacks," Sarah said. "You should try to train her so she'll evolve and remember to take good care of her. I have to go now," Maxie said. Sarah gave the Pokenav back to Archie. "What did he say," Archie asked. "He said to obey you for now on," Sarah answered. "Good I want you to help Shelly out on a mission," Archie said. Sarah, Shelly, and some grunts got on a submarine. I can't believe I'm actually going out in public wearing this Team Aqua uniform Sarah thought. The submarine surfaced and everyone got out. "Sarah you be lookout while the grunts and I go in the Weather Institute to get the ancient pokemon data," Shelly said. "This is so boring I don't know why I have to be lookout," Sarah said. "Sarah what are you doing here," Ash asked? "Oh hi Ash I'm lookout," Sarah answered. "Can you help me stop Team Aqua they're trying to get ancient pokemon data," Ash asked? "Sorry Ash but I'm going to have to stop you," Sarah said. "Alright then Pikachu go," Ash yelled! "Go Fluffy," Sarah yelled!


	11. Chapter 11

p style="display: inline !important;""Pikachu use Thunderbolt," Ash ordered. "Dodge it then use Ice Fang," Sarah yelled! Fluffy dodged the Thunderbolt and hit Pikachu with a super cold Ice Fang attack. "Good job Fluffy now use Sucker Punch to finish it," Sarah said. "Pikachu try to use Iron Tail," Ash yelled! Fluffy dodged the attack and hit Pikachu with it's attack Pikachu fainted. "Pikachu are you ok buddy," Ash asked? "Pika Pi," Pikachu said. "Good job Fluffy I'm so proud of you," Sarah said. Ash ran off to go find a Pokemon center. Suddenly Sarah heard some noise and went to check it out. She sew some people wearing black and gray clothes and someone else wearing a white lab coat. "Who are you and what are you doing here," Sarah asked? "We are Team Plasma now go away kid before we hurt you," the Team Plasma grunt said. "Did you just call me kid no one calls me kid and gets away with it," Sarah yelled! Sarah attacked the people by using her tail. "What you have a tail how's that possible," The person in the lab coat said. "Because I'm half Groudon which means I can destroy all of you people for calling me a kid," Sarah yelled! "Please stop we're sorry," the Team Plasma grunt said. "Ok but if you ever call me kid again I will absolutely destroy you," Sarah yelled! "I have a question how did you become helf Groudon," The person in the lab coat asked? "I'm not talling you by the way my name is Sarah," Sarah answered. My name is Colress I would like it if you came with me to my lab," Colress said. "And why would I do that wait whares Fluffy," Sarah said. Sarah found Fluffy hiding behind a tree. "Pokemon of different colors are extremely rare and you have one," Colress said. "Yeah she's my little princess I love her so much," Sarah said./p 


	12. Chapter 12

Colress said, "Sarah, you should come back to my lab. "First of all why should we trust you," Sarah asked? "You probably just want to control me to do stuff for your team," Sarah laughed. He replied, " No, I want to try to help you I would like to take you to the lab and to do some tests on you to figure out what happened and how to fix it. You cant be comfortable with that heavy tail in this hot summer weather." Sarah thought about it. No, she wasn't comfortable and her allergies were acting up. The markings were making it worse, she knew she wanted to expand the land though before going back to being human. She realized that at some point she needed to be back with Maxie so that she could help him with the land. She decided to first go back to the lab so at least she would have options.

So, she told Colress, "don't mistake my kindness for weakness. If you mess with me, try to put me in a cage , or feed me cheese soup, you will regret it. I promise that! You really don't know who I am and you don't want to. We are not friends so don't think you can control me. It will never happen and if you even dare pick up that controller around me, I will make a sound that will make your enemies cry. "Alright then follow me to my lab," Colress said. "I will be right back Commander," Sarah said. Before Sarah left she grabbed the ancient pokemon data from Shelly when she wasn't looking. "Now that I have this I can leave Team Aqua and go back to Team Magma," Sarah thought.

Sarah made it to the lab with Colress. "So, how are you going to help me anyway," Sarah asked? "First, I'm going to do a blood test," Colress answered. Sarah said, "Ok, but if you try anything I will destroy you. Got it?" Colress picked up a test tube and a needle. "If you want you don't have to look," Colress said. Sarah closed her eyes. "You can open your eyes now I'm done," Colress said. "That wasn't so bad; how much blood did you take," Sarah asked? "I took none, instead I gave you something that should make you sleep," Colress laughed. "WHAT, I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING TO ME," Sarah growled! "Ghetsis will be pleased when I tell him I found someone to help Team Plasma rule the world," Colress said. "WHAT, SO ALL OF THIS WAS A TRICK," Sarah yelled! "Yes of course, you should've known," Colress said. The stuff Colress gave Sarah started to make her fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

p style="text-align: center;"Colress called Ghetsis on his Pokenav and told him everything that happened. "Really, someone that's half Groudon is that even possible," Ghetsis asked? "I guess so but I'm afraid if she wakes up she'll destroy me," Colress answered. "Make sure you use the control device on her," Ghetsis said. "I will. Also, when will you be here," Colress asked? "I will be there in twenty minutes," Ghetsis answered. Colress put the Pokenav back in his pocket and he started getting everything ready./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Twenty minutes later Ghetsis came in the lab and looked at Sarah. "So she's the half Groudon, she doesn't look like someone who can destroy anything," Ghetsis said. "Trust me she can, you should know by now not to judge a book by it's cover," Colress said. Ghetsis shot him a look. Sarah started to wake up. "I wish people would stop putting me to sleep," Sarah said. "Well, you're a Groudon, what do you expect people to do," Colress asked? "I don't know, something that doesn't make me sleep," Sarah answered. "Colress, use the device on her," Ghetsis said. Sarah was hit with a laser. "Sarah go destroy some cities," Ghetsis ordered. Sarah obeyed and went out of the lab. She went to Fortree city and started attacking everyone and everything./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Meanwhile, in Maxie's office he was watching TV when important news came on. "We have news that a Groudon is attacking Fortree city and we don't know how to stop it," the newsman said. "A Groudon? That must be Sarah, I have to go there right away," Maxie said. Maxie got on a plane to Fortree./p 


	14. Chapter 14

Maxie arrived in Fortree and saw Sarah destroying a building. "Sarah, what are you doing," Maxie asked? "I'm doing what Ghetsis told me to do," Sarah answered. "Who's Ghetsis," Maxie asked? "I'm Ghetsis and I will rule the world with Sarah," Ghetsis answered. "What did you do to my daughter," Maxie yelled! "That's none of your business! Now Sarah attack your dad," Ghetsis said. Sarah started attacking Maxie with her tail. "Sarah please stop, don't you remember me? I'm the one who took care of you and I love you," Maxie said. And like magic Sarah snapped out of the device's control. "I love you too dad," Sarah said. Sarah and Maxie hugged each other. "What? How did you snap out of the control," Ghetsis asked? "I think it was love," Colress answered. "I will be back for you Sarah! Next time your dad won't be able to rescue you," Ghetsis yelled! Ghetsis and Colress ran off.

Suddenly, Sarah turned back to normal. "Sarah, your tail and markings are gone," Maxie said. "What? But how," Sarah asked? "I don't know but I'm glad to have you back," Maxie answered. "But how will I help you expand the land," Sarah asked? "We will just have to find a Groudon," Maxie answered. "Oh, I almost forgot, I got the ancient pokemon data from Team Aqua," Sarah said. "Good, now let's go back to base, you had a long day and I'm sure you want to get out of that Team Aqua uniform," Maxie said. "Yeah, I can't wait to get out of this, it's so ugly," Sarah said. The two went back to base but what they didn't know was Colress put a tracking device on Sarah when she was asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Sarah was in her room at the base. She was really tired because that morning she had been controlled to destroy a city and it was exhausting, so she decided to get some sleep.

Meanwhile, at the Team Aqua base...

"Where is Sarah," Archie asked? "She went with someone who can help her out with the Groudon problem," Shelly answered. "Did you get the ancient pokemon data," Archie asked? Shelly looked in her pocket but she couldn't find it. "It's not here," Shelly said. "What do you mean it's not here," Archie yelled! "I think Sarah might have taken it," Shelly said. "WHAT? WHEN I FIND HER SHE'S GONNA WISH SHE NEVER MET ME," Archie yelled!

Back at the Team Magma base...

"Tabitha, go guard Sarah's room. I'm afraid Team Aqua might try to hurt her," Maxie said. Tabitha went to Sarah's room and looked inside to see if she was safe. Sarah was dreaming about a Pokemon she had never seen before. She woke up screaming! "Sarah are you ok," Tabitha asked? "Yes I'm fine, I just had a nightmare," Sarah answered. "Sarah what's wrong I heard you scream," Maxie asked? "She had a nightmare," Tabitha answered. "What was it about," Maxie asked? "There was a Pokemon, it said it wanted a friend to play with and someone to give it love," Sarah answered. "Do you know it's name," Maxie asked? "No, it never told me it's name," Sarah answered. "Can I go outside to get some fresh air," Sarah asked? "Sure but be careful Team Aqua might try to attack the base," Maxie answered. Sarah went outside to get some fresh air. Suddenly, Sarah saw a gap in space. She was curious, she went to go see it. It dragged her in it. "HELP," Sarah yelled!


End file.
